dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Guo Huai
Guo Huai is Wei general who was once Xiahou Yuan's Major. He was primarily stationed near Hanzhong and repelled the Shu invaders from Wei's western borders numerous times throughout his military career. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 3. His character's height in the franchise is 176 cm (5'9"). He placed twenty-eighth with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Guo Huai is an individual plagued by illness during the campaigns against Shu. He appears in Wei's Story Mode during the first half of Mt. Ding Jun, fighting to protect Wei's position from Wei Yan. He zealously volunteers to take care of Huang Zhong as well, but due to his violent coughing fit, the commander goes in his stead. When Xiahou Yuan unexpectedly dies, Guo Huai feels guilty for not being able to save him. He appears within the Wei's ranks at Wu Zhang Plains during Shu's Story Mode. In spite of his ailed state, he seeks to continue guarding Wei during Jin's Story Mode. Guo Huai watches over Xiahou Ba and expects the son to act like his father, but he is devastated when Xiahou Ba defects to Shu. The Wei veteran manages to save Sima Shi from the defector and Jiang Wei's assault during their first battle against Shu. During the second Shu invasion near Tian Shui, Guo Huai volunteers to rescue the severely surrounded Sima Zhao. After clearing through several obstacles, Xiahou Ba appears on the field within the southeastern fort. Guo Huai regrets the recent turn of events, but defeats Xiahou Ba in a duel. The youth gives the veteran a chance to execute him, which Guo Huai acts upon. Before he can deal the fatal blow, Jiang Wei and two Shu archers snipe Guo Huai's back to rescue Xiahou Ba. His body is soon discovered by Deng Ai and other Wei soldiers. Through his death, the Wei army is further inspired to defeat Shu and Jiang Wei. Guo Huai's first Legendary Mode takes place after Liu Bei's army takes Mt. Ding Jun. Although they are isolated on the mountain top, Guo Huai defends the late Xiahou Yuan's troops from being overwhelmed. His secondary Legendary Mode reenacts the Battle of Mt. Tie Long, the historical basis for the Tian Shui battle found within Jin's Story Mode. Sima Zhao is surrounded by enemy troops due to Jiang Wei's plot and Guo Huai hurries to the stranded general's rescue. Character Information Development Since there are characters within Jin that have exhausted their loyalties and betray, Guo Huai was added as the one to contrast them. If anything, his loyalty is what exhausts his body. Though he was made to be the ill character of the cast, the producer wanted to make sure that his illness didn't actually impair his ability to fight and thus affiliated him with the heavy cannon. He feels it taxes Guo Huai while he's using it, as if he entrusts his life into every strike. Personality Guo Huai is truly a reliable warrior to have on the battlefront. While eager to carry out to his duties, he conducts himself with modesty. Dedicating his every being to his country, he completely ignores his own health for his duty and he practically tiptoes death's door each time he forces himself. His zealous loyalty, while appreciated, worries ally and foe alike. Ma Dai and Xing Cai in particular feel a bit ashamed if they fight him. Aside from his duty, Guo Huai is a rather humble man who wishes to keep living another day. He mainly fights because he feels there is no other option for him in wartime. While in service during Cao Cao's reign, Xiahou Yuan cheered him up when he doubted his lord's purpose to take Han Zhong. Xiahou Yuan's optimism and courage lead to Guo Huai's admiration for him. He is grateful that Sima Yi continued to support him after Xiahou Yuan's death. Sima Yi's confidence let him continue to fight in his departed commander's memory as opposed to an early retirement. He feels he can't forgive Xiahou Ba for turning his back on his father, yet he simultaneously grieves the irony of having to kill the youth for it. Guo Huai (187–255), style name Boji (伯済), was a military general of Cao Wei during the Three Kingdoms era of Chinese history. He started his career during the late Han Dynasty under the warlord Cao Cao. During Cao Pi's reign, Guo rose up the ranks and became a grand marshal under Sima Yi. Guo defeated the Qiang and Di tribes several times and defended Cao Wei from Jiang Wei's campaigns. edit] Appointments and titles held *Filial and Incorrupt (孝廉) - nominated candidate to be a Gentleman Cadet (郎) *Assistant in the Office of Pingyuan (平原府丞) *Military Consultant Officer in the Chancellor's Office (丞相兵曹議令史) *Major (司馬) under General Who Attacks the West Xiahou Yuan *Marquis of Guannei (關內侯) *Chief Clerk Who Guards the West (鎮西長史) *Inspector of Yong Province (雍州刺史) *Marquis of Yeyang (射陽亭侯) *General Who Establishes Might (建威將軍) *General Who Spreads Martial Might (揚武將軍) *General of the Left (左將軍) *Marquis of Du (都鄉侯) *General Who Attacks the West (征西將軍) *General of Chariots and Cavalry (車騎將軍) *Marquis of Yangqu (陽曲侯) :The following two titles were granted to Guo Huai posthumously *General-in-Chief (大將軍) *Marquis Zhen (貞侯) Category:Characters Category:Jin Warriors